The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lophomyrtus ralphii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Magic Dragon’. ‘Magic Dragon’ is a new cultivar of shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Magic Dragon’, as a branch mutation of ‘Red Dragon’ (not patented) in a container in a nursery in Coolbunnia, Ireland in the August of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in February of 2005 in Coolbunnia, Ireland. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.